


Don’t Ever Get Married

by belivaird_st



Category: Murder on the Orient Express (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Caroline Hubbard makes a move on Mary Debenham.





	Don’t Ever Get Married

“Has a woman ever made love to you before?” Caroline Hubbard was reaching for the back zipper of Mary Debenham’s wool dress, pulling it slowly, all the way down. She had their bodies pressing up against each other inside their hotel room. Mary’s hazel green eyes lowered upon the older woman’s mouth, engulfed by the scent of her rich perfume and the rapid pulse of her heartbeat. The young woman shivered the moment she felt Caroline’s cold hand slip inside the parted flaps of her dress, slender fingers rubbing against the fabric of her brassiere. 

“I’ve never...” Mary trailed off. That’s how far she had gotten before she was soon swallowed by Caroline’s hard, passionate kiss. Moaning through their mouths, Mary Debenham found herself walking backwards in the hotel suite in her laced leather heels. Caroline Hubbard steered them blindly towards one of the floral pattern beds. She then pushed the younger lady to lay down on her back. Mary broke their lips apart for air, rolling her head to one side. She allowed Caroline Hubbard to trail small kisses down the side of her neck.

“You are such a sweetheart,” she purred at the governess, reaching her hand downwards to lift and fold up one, stockinged leg.


End file.
